


sand

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days AU, I am not sorry, M/M, MCR, danger days, inspired by early sunsets over monroeville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: frank wants his old life back. or does he?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 14





	sand

**Author's Note:**

> brief drug use mention, not graphic, not explicit.

it’s been four years to the day that this all happened, and they’re all still out there.

frank is grateful. more grateful than the others realize, he thinks. he’s lying under the stars pressed up against gerard, and he can hear ray and mikey breathing in tandem a few feet over. his heart is beating fast- faster than it should be, seeing as he’s lying down. he’s lying on sand, but even after all this time sand is soft. he hears gerard make a soft noise in his sleep, and a smile works it’s way across frank’s face. he knows it’s dumb, and that he shouldn’t be this soft over it, but gerard is warm and cozy and even in the desert, far away from everything they love, it’s a taste of home.

home. back before it all began, before the bombs dropped and the world ended and they lost everything. back when he could still run around on stage and stick his tongue out at the press.

what he wouldn’t give to have that life back.

but life is different now. there’s some things that haven’t changed- he’s still short, mikey still hasn’t expressed any emotion since 2004, and they’re all frank’s family. 

but life is different now. they don’t have a permanent house, but they do have a home. frank hasn’t eaten human food in years. he hasn’t felt fresh air and rain in years. he hasn’t felt a bed, or a warm drink in years. he hasn’t felt anything that he used to.

the only reminder of the life he used to lead lies in gerard. because every time they touch it sends frank back. back to when they were in love and everything was fresh and they were all so off their heads that _who did it matter that you were kissing anyway?_ frank barely remembers the days, but he remembers the moments.

and so every time gerard finagled frank into a small spot so they could have a scrap of privacy (a beaten up telephone booth, an abandoned gas station full of sand, a small recess in the side of a building), and every time gerard holds frank’s hand, and every time gerard kisses frank softly when he thinks he’s asleep, frank has to smile.

because although it’s a familiar feeling- the love, the warmth- it’s a million miles away from the bittersweet drug kisses they shared in the back of the tour bus, and even further away from the hot, sweaty kisses they used to share on stage. 

and frank would give anything in time to go back fifteen years and tell himself it would be okay. because even now that they’ve lost all materialistic items, they still have each other. and that’s what matters to him.

his heart beats harder. it seems to be determined to beat a life time of beats within the next few hours. 

there’s sand in all his clothes, in his teeth, in his hair. he hasn’t had a shower in years. he hasn’t felt right in years. he hasn’t relaxed in years.

and now he thinks he would never give this up.

and now, he thinks he shall get some rest- he hasn’t slept properly for weeks. his life feels like it’s simultaneously speeding up and slowing down. nothing feels right in his mind, and he feels dry and cold. but still- gerard is warm and smells like home. 

so frank closes his eyes, and in the morning, his dead body wear a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry....... had this idea based off early sunsets over monroeville and the word “finagled”  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
